Goodbyes Aren't Always As They Seem
by Your sweetest dream
Summary: Hermione is graduating, but is sad to be leaving Hogwarts and the man she loves... Severus Snape. What will happen when they must say goodbye. AU and slightly OOC. J.K. Rowling owns characters


**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and it ignores HBP and DH, so it takes place at the crew's graduation after their 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. The person talking changes throughout the story, just to warn you.**

I felt surprisingly empty as I stood up as the valedictorian of my class. There was too much pain for me to be truly happy. I wanted to stay, and not just because of my friends.

I wanted to stay so that I could daily stare at and hear the voice of the man I had fallen in love with.

I finished my speech and received my wizarding diploma. Everyone cheered and while I pretended to be excited, it was all a ruse.

Soon everyone was saying goodbye and wishing each other well. After hugging all my friends, including Ron, Harry and Ginny, I walked into the school, suddenly determined as to what I must do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After quickly going back into my chambers once I escaped my duties of watching yet another graduation, I sat at my desk and buried my face in my hands.

There were definitely some difficulties with this class. I might have pretended to be cold and emotionless, but it was all fake, nothing could be farther from the truth.

At one point, I would have loved to be rid of that class, what with Potter and his gang. But this year, something changed.

Gradually, when I looked at Potter's group, only one face stood out, and I could always fell my heart beat quicken.

Her untameable brown hair that I longed to run my hands through, the knowledgeable look in her eye as she read her books without knowing someone was watching her from afar.

My dreadful, dreary existence had begun to have meaning. I washed my hair more often, and combed it. I found myself making frequent trips to the library and pretending to read while really watching her study.

I wanted o tell her how much she meant to me, but I could not. If I even tried to say goodbye, my feelings for her could show. I could never let that happen.

Love would make me weak, and I had to remain strong.

I buried my face further into my hands, thinking of her while attempting to hold of my misery. I hear the door to my office open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With my Gryffindor courage leading me on, I opened his door and walked in. His face was down in his hands.

"Professor Snape?"

"Hermione," he sighed, "I mean, Miss Granger." We both stood there, momentarily unsure of what to do.

"I wanted to say goodbye and with you a nice summer."

"Just that?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping, that maybe I could be your apprentice? I am really interested in Potions and I believe you are the best teacher I have ever had and I lo…" I cut off, realizing that I had almost told him that I loved him.

"You what?"

"Um, nothing."

"I don't believe that was nothing," my dear Severus whispered as he crossed the room with his elegant, graceful, quick strides. He cupped my face in his hands and my breath caught.

"Hermione Granger, were you going to say you love me?" I knew he had Veritaserum on hand and was skilled at reading minds, so I decided I had to tell the truth.

"Yes," I whispered. I felt tears spring in to my eyes as I waited for his rejection. When he did not say anything and did not pull his hands away, I glanced up at him.

His face held the beautiful expression that I had only seen in my dreams. His face held love and desire, and it was all directed towards me.

"Hermione," he whispered. He leaned down and our lips touched or a brief second. We separated, staring into each other's eyes and then our lips crashed onto each others'. All our repressed love and desire sprung forward as we kissed.

When we pulled away minutes later, Severus looked into my eyes with a soft and caring expression.

"Hermione, I would love for you to be my apprentice."

**So, this was just a short one-shot because I want Snape to have a happy ending, and I don't love Hermione and Ron together. I don't support teacher-student relationships in real life, so don't go crazy about that. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
